


Conditioning

by MellytheHun



Series: Kylux Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drabble, First Kiss, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Telepathy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun
Summary: madhatdee asked: "come back" and/or "stop" for kyluxSend me a “Stop” and I’ll write a drabble about one character calming the other down (from anger, jealously, etc)Send me a “Come back” and I’ll write a drabble about character asking the other to return (they parted after a fight, the other has been missing for a while, etc)





	Conditioning

Another destroyed conference room, another cluster of officers scared half to death, and now Hux stands alone in the room with Kylo Ren in full armor.

Hux removes his hat, pushes back his hair, and sighs long-sufferingly, “come here, Ren.”

“Stop giving me orders,” Kylo snaps, disengaging his lightsaber, “I am not one of your henchmen, or blank-slated troopers.”

“Very well,” Hux says exhaustedly, “I will come to you.”

He crosses the room, and stands in front of Kylo, trying to see his eyes past the slit making dark shadows where they ought to be. He slips Kylo’s hood off the head of his helmet, and then touches at either side of it, asking, “how do you remove this blasted thing?”

Kylo raises his hands, touches them over Hux’s to show him how to unclasp the sides, and allows Hux to take his mask, and put it down on the partially destroyed conference table.

He looks Kylo in the eyes now, and asks, “how likely are you to kill me if I put my hands on you?”

“Highly,” Kylo replies, his voice deep, and even, his face unreadable.

Hux has never really been a gambling man, but he decides to step forward, anyway.

He cups Kylo’s face, and leans upward a little so he can properly kiss the man. He pets the turn of Kylo’s jaw, down the side of his neck, and feels Kylo shiver under him.

It’s the one tactic he hasn’t tried with Kylo yet, and he’s rather shocked it’s working. Perhaps, to calm the maniac down, all Hux has ever had to do is show him some affection.

He’s more shocked when he finds himself being lifted, and shoved onto the most stable, still structurally sound part of the conference table.

Kylo quickly maneuvers himself between Hux’s legs, grabs Hux by the jaw on either side, and leans down to kiss him fervently.

There’s an urgency now - Hux’s kiss was gentle, placating - what Kylo is doing is channeling his anger, and all it’s becoming is passion.

Hux is loathe to admit it, but he quite likes this development. He never thought Kylo’s temper could be used for something so rewarding.

He ungloves his hands so he can properly rake his fingers through Kylo’s hair - a little tug at the back proves even more rewarding, forcing a breathy, uncensored sound from Kylo’s throat, and Kylo’s hands find their way onto Hux’s waist, pulling him forward, and bodily against him.

Hux allows a moan to escape, and Kylo bites his bottom lip, licking after it, and finding breath enough to gasp.

He opens up these unfamiliar, bedroom eyes to Hux, and asks, “what are you doing to me?”

“Calming you down,” Hux answers, “Destroying my ship has gotten fairly old, Ren. You should have told me sooner that your energies could be put towards something more productive.”

Without actually touching it, Kylo Forces Hux’s greatcoat off his shoulders, his uniform belt comes undone, and his jacket soon follows.

Liking where this is headed, Hux grabs around Kylo’s face, regaining his attention. His eyes flicker back, and forth between Kylo’s - they’re devoid of anything but base, animal want, and Hux likes it.

He’s an orderly man, and Kylo can be chaotic - there’s a thrill in a wild thing that can’t be tamed.

And being an orderly man, it’s not often Hux gets the chance for thrills.

“Stop using your magic to undress me, and put your hands on me, you menace,” Hux orders before pulling Kylo down to kiss him again.

Right before their lips meet, Kylo mutters angrily, “it’s not magic -”

Kissing Kylo Ren is an effective method of shutting him up, and down. Seems like all higher brain functions cease as soon as Hux’s tongue is in his mouth.

If Hux does this with some regularity, perhaps he can tame the beast of Kylo Ren yet.

 _You’ll give me your body?_   Kylo asks in Hux’s head, _Just to calm me down?_

 _I’ll give you my body because I want to_ , Hux replies, tilting Kylo’s head to lick deeper into his mouth, and elicit a deep, reverberating moan, _Stop thinking, and get back to undressing me - do you know what you’re doing?_

Kylo knows what he means, and answers honestly, _no, I’ve never -_

“It’s fine,” Hux murmurs against Kylo’s kiss-swollen lips, keeping his heated gaze, “I’ll teach you.”


End file.
